1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage system and a storage system management method, and is suitable for use in, for example, management conducted for recovering a volume in a storage system.
2. Description of Related Art
Configuration change made after the acquisition of volume backup (for example, where a sub volume for a volume, which has acquired backup, is created via pair configuration) has not been considered when recovering a volume in a storage system to its correct state as of at a point in time after the discovery of virus infection, disk failure, user operation error, etc.
In recovering data from backup data, the only way for recovery was a user manually conducting configuration recovery work in which configuration is recovered to its state as of at a backup time; backup data is restored; and journal data is applied to the resultant data while configuration change is reproduced.
Incidentally, regarding a technique in a storage system that recovers data by using journal data, a storage system is known in which a journal of a plurality of journal entries and at least one snapshot of one or more data volumes is maintained; a unique sequence number is assigned to each journal and snapshot in order of generation, which makes it easy to find a journal to be applied to a snapshot, recovering a journal space (refer to, e.g., JP2005-018738 A).
However, in data recovery, it has been impossible for, when a user specifies a data recovery time and a configuration recovery time, the difference in data and volume configuration between the state as of at the specified time and the current state to be shown to the user. Since it has been impossible for the difference to be shown to a user as state above, it has been not easy for the user to decide which data or volume configuration is recovered. As a result, the user operation for recovering data and volume configuration has not been easy. Also, recovery processing is manually conducted by a user, and so a storage system cannot automatically execute recovery processing. Therefore, recovery processing has required a lot of time.